This invention in general relates to a switch assembly and, more particularly, to a switch assembly for operating a device (such as a power window in a vehicle) in different operational modes.
In electric power window applications for a vehicle, it is desirable to have a switch assembly that can be actuated by a passenger in both push-push and push-lift motions. This type of push-push and push-lift switch assembly is desirable to allow a window to open with a first push of a switch and then automatically open with a second push of a switch. Additionally, it is desirable that the same switch assembly allows the passenger to close the window by applying another force.
Conventional switch assemblies have their drawbacks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,487 describes a key top mounting structure for connecting a key top to an operating lever. The key top mounting structure provides a switch operating mechanism that can be used in both a push-push type and a push-pull type switch. However, the switch assembly there requires a complicated mechanical actuating assembly that employs spring contacts. Spring contacts create undesirable noise when actuating. Additionally, the spring contacts are expensive and require excessive parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,176 describes a switch assembly that includes a membrane having multiple detents. The membrane switch completes a pair of electric circuits to activate two modes. Although this switch assembly overcomes some of the problems of spring contacts, the assembly does not include functionality for a push-push type and a push-pull type switch.
A need exists for improved devices and methods for providing a push-push type and a push-pull type actuation. For instance, a need exists to reduce the noise and the cost in prior switch assemblies. There is also a need to reduce the number of parts needed in a switch assembly. Additionally, there is a need to integrate specific types of color lighting within the switch assembly to provide illumination during night applications. In high volume applications, the integrated color lighting needs to be a low cost design.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved device and method of providing a switch assembly for operating a device in different operational modes to overcome most, if not all, of the preceding problems.